


THINK FAST

by sw33n3y



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanart, Manip, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sw33n3y/pseuds/sw33n3y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a response to the Weekly Obbo (challenge 184) at Teaandswissroll.   </p><p>I chose this scene from the episode, <i>Runner</i> as I like to think it covered both the prompt words: scaffold and plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	THINK FAST

[ **Smaller image** ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sw33n3y/20976085/31298/31298_original.jpg)

[ **Medium image** ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sw33n3y/20976085/31127/31127_original.jpg)

[ **Larger image** ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sw33n3y/20976085/30922/30922_original.jpg)

 

Stock.xchng images:

Snowy mountain landscape - Ayla87  
Old paper - squipsonGD


End file.
